Os dias da semana
by Sofia Amundsen
Summary: Foram só 7 dias e o mais inesperado aconteceu.
1. Segunda Feira

- O que você vê ?

Estava deitada naquele sofá;ele era perfeito,confortável e a paisagem então?Logo acima você se deslumbrava com os lindos campos de Hogwarts pela janela."Menos hoje talves"-ela pensou.  
Estava chovendo,mais um dia de inverno para Hermione Granger enfrentar.  
- Eu vejo..nuvens.Em um céu azul.-disse,de olhos fechados.  
Sim,era isso o que eu mais queria ver.

- Onde você está?

Não sei,só estou deitada de novo!O que é isso? - mexendo os dedos - Parece grama!Sim..- levantou - Estou sentindo a grama verde debaixo de mim.

- O que você está fazendo?  
- Agora?  
- Sim.  
Agora..agora..- urf urf urf - estou correndo!Estou correndo como se estivesse fugindo de algo,correndo desesperadamente.  
Eu não olho pra trás,não estou pensando em nada,estou de qualquer jeito.  
- Estou correndo como se.  
nada mais importasse.  
-Como se?  
-Não!Chega!-abriu os olhos e se levantou do sofá confortável.  
- O que houve?  
- Desculpe.Mas eu tenho aula de poções agora senhor,preciso mesmo me retirar. - nem tinha tocado o sinal ainda.  
- Ah sim,entendo.Pode se retirar.

------x-------

Oh meu deus,o que eu estava fazendo?- seguiu por mais um dos corredores de Hogwarts em direção a sala de Poções -.Onde eu estava?O que era aquilo?Por quê?  
Embora tenha sonhado a mesma coisa pela milésima vez,se sentiu bem.  
Foi como se eu estivesse se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa,sem se preocupar com provas finais,com outras pessoas,com o jeito de me apresentar as pessoas - parou,olhou para os lados e sorriu pra si mesma;começou a correr.  
Correu bem rápido,como se aquele caminho não tivesse fim.Soltou os cabelos e correu.Se sentia tão infantil,mas tudo bem..estava,como era mesmo a palavra?Livre.  
Não se importava se a saia ia se levantar um pouco,o tinteiro dentro da mala fosse vazar,se alguém estivesse olhando..até que PFFFFFFF.  
Caiu,e não só o seu corpo mas outro também.Abriu os olhos e viu.  
- Ora ora ora...quem eu encontro correndo como doida em plena segunda feira??Tinha que ser você não é mesmo Granger!  
- Está proibido agora.SR-nota:com muita ênfase- MALFOY?  
Por algum motivo ele se encontrava como ela:com os cabelos bagunçados,com a mala no chão,sem capa e com uma gravata mais folgada.Ele a observou de cima a baixo e disse:  
- Vamos,levante-se.-estendeu sua mão.  
Ela muito surpreendida estendeu a sua de volta.O que estava fazendo??Malditos reflexos!  
Como a Srta.Granger nunca corria como 'doida',nem se procupava com o seu físico para se alimentar de potássio..lhe deu cãibra.Draco rapidamente percebeu isso,segurou com a mão que ela já tinha lhe entregado e puxou-a segurando pela cintura com a outra mão,mantendo assim seus corpor próximos um do outro.  
Por frações de segundo,Hermione pode sentir seus abdomens colados,sentir o coração dele batendo e sentir o doce perfume que ele tinha enquanto se afundava naqueles olhos que nunca notara antes.  
Assim que ele percebeu tal momento,ele a largou.Embora ela ter feito praticamente o mesmo.  
- Ah,obrigada.-disse,ajeitando o cabelo,a gravata, a saia como se tivesse alisar roupas recem tiradas do guarda-roupa.  
- Vê se não fica correndo assim por ai!  
Notou que o mal humor voltou e retorquiou com mesma intensidade:  
- E por que não!  
- Vai acabar matando qualquer coitado que esteja simplesmente passando!Sorte a SUA por não ter acontecido nada comigo,sua trouxa.  
Agora você via aquela veia na testa de Hermione,muito bem ANTES escondida por baixo da franja, vibrar.  
Simplesmente soltou um 'Humpf!' e virou as costas.Não tinha resposta.Tinha ficado tão nervosa com tal insulto e espantada com seu comportamento que só reuniu energias para se controlar e dizer "Humpf !!".

------x-------

Hermione viu a porta fechada e já fez aquela cara que todos nós fazemos em situações parecidas. - como quando você espera ansiosamente por um almoço delicioso e a única coisa que vem é bife com batatas,por exemplo-.Bateu na porta,pediu licença,embora ela soubesse que não adiantaria muito para tal aula.  
- Srta.Hermione Granger!Mas que honra é a nossa da senhorita ter conseguido chegar aqui a tempo,não é mesmo classe?! - só os alunos da Sonserina soltaram risinhos e ficaram a observando,afinal..quem consegue se ajeitar devidamente enquanto corre para uma chata aula de poções?Embora seu cabelo tenha sido sempre desarrumado,parecendo mais um ninho de rato,dessa vez estava pior ainda -Vamos,sente-se!Rápido!  
Franziu a testa e localizou Ron e aquele professor a irritava. Sentou entre os dois.  
- O que houve Mione?  
- Nada Harry,me deixe em paz sim.-respondeu rispidamente.  
Harry olhou para Ron por detras da moça com aquela cara:"O que aconteceu?".Ele já sabia que não adiantava perguntar e muito menos agora que ela já estava abrindo os livros e caderno,anotando toda a poção da lousa e já se levantandodo pra preparar.Ron achou realmente impressionante aquela vontade súbita de Hermione de ser tão prestativa em uma aula de poções.  
Ron e Harry nem precisaram fazer muita coisa.

------x-------

- Noite,Mione!- disseram Ron e Harry enquanto ela subia as escadas agora na casa comunal da Grifinória em direção ao dormitório feminino.  
- Ahan...-disse pensativa.  
Guardou a bolsa,e do jeito que se encontrava(que não era lá dos melhores) deitou na sua cama e apenas se cobriu.Não se importava mais agora com o que as outras meninas iriam pensar no dia seguinte de manhã ao vê-la acordar ainda com o uniforme da escola.Ficou realmente feliz de não encontrar nenhuma das meninas acordadas aquela hora,pois só queria ter o silêncio como companheiro e o pensamento intrigante:Malfoy? 


	2. Terça Feira

- Draco e Hermione!Draco e Hermione!  
Diziam Crabble e Goyle na blibioteca,entre duas instantes com Draco.  
- Querem calar a boca?!-disse num tom de voz baixo para somente os 2 escutarem mas com o tom nada fraco.  
- Draco e Hermione!Draco e Hermione!  
A essa altura do campeonato ele já não ligava mais para o que os idiotas estavam gritando,precisava de um jeito ou de outro achar um livro que explicava poções de cura.Mas naquela manhã estava tudo mais complicado!  
Acordou com os dois berrando em seu ouvido "Draco e Hermione!Draco e Hermione!",depois ficou furioso em saber que aquele 'chilique' dos dois era feito por causa de ter repetido várias e várias vezes durante a noite "Hermione,cadê você.  
- Eles com certeza devem ter dado o maior amasso ontem!  
- É!Você viu o jeito com que os dois chegaram na aula do Snape?  
- Então Draco,nos diga..por baixo de todas aquelas roupas, ela esconde um corpo definido hem hem?  
Era a gota d'água!Não estava defendendo a tal da Hermione,mas a sua tolerância já tinha chegado a zero e se ele não achasse aquele maldito livro teria que ficar as férias inteiras de dezembro em recuperação com Snape.Embora ele gostasse do mesmo gostava mais ainda de não precisar ficar na escola no verão.Virou, encarou os dois e lascou um soco em cada um deles.Você só ouvia o 'puff' de cada um caindo no chão,desacordados.Assim que ele virou para a estante achou,finalmente o tal do livro o retirou dali!Como era um corredor de pares de estantes,quando você retirava um livro você podia ver quem estavá procurando do outro lado.  
Ela tinha os olhos castanhos mais perfeitos que ele virá na vida,ficou extasiado com aquela visão.Ela estava olhando para baixo,deveria estar vendo a sinopse do livro mas mesmo assim ele via aquela cor castanha brilhar.Era uma graça como a franja a interrompia a cada segundo e ela era obrigada a removê-la de cima dos olhos,o fazia com tanta delicadeza.Ela olhou pra frente,o viu ali!De repente você só escuta:  
- Draco e Hermione!Draco e Hermione!  
Pronto.Aquele momento de olho no olho durou só isso.Ela corou rapidamente e ele só teve tempo de olhar pra baixo e ter um desejo imenso de ficar invisível!Quando ele olhou de volta,ela já tinha sumido.  
Depois de lascar mais dois murros e um Petrifus Totallus ele correu a biblioteca inteira mesmo não entendo por que fazia aquilo.  
A via se retirando.

-----x-----

Hermione tinha ficado em choque!O que era aquilo?Será que ela tinha escutado direito?Alias..ele a estava observando?Fazia quanto tempo?  
Hermione estava segurando uma pilha de livros em debaixo de cada braço.Repuxando um pouco a sua camisa e demostrando para quem a visse nesse momento as tais curvas que Crabble e Goyle queriam tanto saber se existiam.De repente ela escuta:  
- Lá vai ela!Achando que é a rainha do mundo.  
Ela olhou e era Draco no parapeito da janela.Levou um choque.Ele já não andava com a gravata faz tempo,só ficava exposto o peito com a abertura da camiseta e o casaco da Sonserina,estava sem gel,seus cabelos estavam livres de tal veneno,caindo sobre seus olhos.  
Oh meu deus,o que era aquilo que ela estava pensando!  
- O que foi agora?-disse sem pensar duas vezes.  
- Não pense que só porque aqueles dois idiotas andam gritando sobre um romance entre eu e você que ele se tornará realidade.  
- Mas eu nem estava pensando nisso seu.  
- Não,imagina!-disse rapidamente.Estava a andar toda segura de si,confiante.Eu sei que sou irresistivel,mas não sou fácil Hermione.Por favor,seja menos direta sim.  
- O QUE??-disse furiosa.  
Ele desceu do parapeito e foi andando em direção a ela.Que andar sexy.Mas que garoto maldito!  
Não estava pronta pra tal sensação,continuou a andar,de repente só sentiu seu corpo caindo e um estranho montante de livros voando pelo ar.  
Caiu.

-----x-----

Assim que ela saiu da biblioteca,ele correu até a outra extremidade e saiu por outra porta.Deu a volta,entrou no corredor e sentou a janela.Já ouvia os passos dela se aproximando.Olhou rapidamente para saber se era ela.E era.Tinha os cabelos soltos voando por causa do vento mas batendo levemente em suas bochechas,estava linda.Por que achava isso?Era Hermione!Pare Draco!O que está havendo com você?  
Começou a falar desaforos.Até que.  
Ele até hoje não entende como ela conseguiu tropeçar aquele dia mas até hoje diz obrigada a Merlin por tê-lo feito.  
Se jogou embaixo dela.Foi de encontro ao chão para não deixar que a senhorita Granger caisse com a cara nele.Ele no chão e ela encima dele,com suas mãos a cintura dela.Ele pode sentir como era aquela cintura.Ela levantou o rosto e ambos se olharam.Pareceu que aquele simples olhar durou toda a eternidade.Ela tinha mergulhado de novo naqueles olhos negros.Ele se deliciou com aquele maravilhoso cheiro de seu cabelo e como ela caia perfeitamente encima dos ombros dele.  
Ela levantou abruptamente.Ajeitou o uniforme como tinha feito outro dia.  
Ele só levantou com calma e sorrateiramente,arrumou os cabelos com as duas mãos.

-----x-----

Hermione pegou os livros rapidamente e só conseguiu pronunciar "Des..desculpa" e continuou a andar.  
- Não resistiu colar o seu corpo ao meu não é mesmo Hermione??-Draco gritou a ela meio a risinhos.  
Ela não respondeu,simplesmente continuou andando,muito envergonhada!Como ela pode,ela tem que aprender a olhar para o chão,não pode andar assim como uma tonta desmiolada.Deixou cair todos os livros,qual era o seu problema Hermione?  
Ela sabia,ela sabia muito bem o que era.Era aquele garoto,como ele foi parar embaixo dela?  
- Por que ele se jogou para me pegar?Por que esta acontecendo tudo isso agora?  
Não fazia sentido,na verdade,não fazia sentido algum.  
Era Draco,Draco Malfoy quem a fazia sentir tudo isso.  
Aquelas mãos frias na sua cintura,fizeram-na sentir um forte frio na barriga,como se o seu estômago estivesse afundando.Ela viu,mergulhou,como foi dificil fingir que nada aconteceu.  
Assim que ela virou o corredor,encostou na parede e soltou um suspiro.  
"Como ele consegue ser tão lindo?"

-----x-----

Ele a viu dobrar o corredor e saiu satisfeito consigo mesmo.Ele a tinha na palma da sua mão.Saiu com as mãos nos bolsos,meio a risinhos e simplesmente pensou livremente consigo:  
"Hermione..." 


	3. Quarta Feira

Ela estava tão conseguiu dormir até tarde?Alias..por que nenhuma das outras garotas não tentou acordá-la?Mas que amigas!Se trocou rapidamente,escovou os dentes(já que tinha perdido o café pelo menos disfarçaria tal fato),pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo até a sala de Transfigurações.  
Ah que ótimo,estava fechada.  
- Com licença,professora.  
- Stra.Granger,ah sim.Pode entrar.  
A sala já estava toda arrumada para começarem a parte prática da aula,as pessoas estavam todas sentadas,com varinhas a mão e a Stra.Granger,a preferida da Prof.ªMinerva chegando atrasada!Amaldiçou completamente a si mesma por realizar tal proeza mas logo se perdoou tirando seu material da mochila,sentiu muito orgulho de si mesma ao lembrar que arrumava a mochila antes de ir dormir.  
Vamos lá,onde sentaria?  
- Ocupado,ocupado,ocupado...-olhou olhou e viu a única mesa vazia ou metade vazia-Peraí..ahh não!  
Logo olhou para Rony e Harry,ela sempre sentava com algum deles,porque o outro sempre tinha algum outro amigo para sentar,mas ela não,não podia sentar com alguma amiga da Grifinória uma vez que as mesmas não paravam de conversar durante as aulas a perturbando o tempo inteiro com assuntos futeis.  
Ambos fizeram uma cara de pena,afinal haviam pensado que ela não conseguiria vir,dada a hora.  
Sentou-se do lado do tal indivíduo.  
- Ora ora ora.  
- Não fale comigo!-disse nervosa;além de ter perdido importantes 15 minutos de aula teria que suportar MAIS desaforos do loiro oleoso?Nem pensar.  
- Oh!Outro dia estava toda encima de mim,agora não me quer mais?Fiquei resentido-disse com tom irônico próximo a ela,para apenas os dois escutarem.  
- Me deixa Malfoy!-disse,ainda um pouco corada.  
- Aqui professora Minerva explicando a matéria,ou pelo menos o resto dela-  
- Agora é a vez de vocês,vamos lá.-disse a mesma.  
Por que ela teve que ficar justo com ele?Por que todos os alunos tiveram mesmo que vir?Não podia ter faltado mais alguém não?Alias,por que ele estava sozinho lá?Oh estava tão cheiroso.  
Pegou a varinha e começou a praticar o feitiço no relógio que estava a sua frente.  
- Está tudo errado.Você realmente não sabe fazer nada não é mesmo?  
- O que?-disse virando o pescoço com os olhos arregalados.  
O que ele queria dizer com isso ?

----x----

Ele a viu entrar,mesmo apressada e desarrumada continuava bonita.Ele notou que ela teria que sentar com ele,ficou feliz ao mesmo tempo.Não sabia por quê e ficou até se remoendo alguns segundos tentando tirar a resposta de si mesmo para tal emoção repentina mas logo se esqueceu.Ela sentou ao seu lado.Estava a tirar o livro da mochila,tão graciosa.Ajeitou os cabelos.Precisava dizer alguma coisa.  
Para variar,a irritou.Deixou pra lá.Resolveu dar ouvidos a tal Minerva.Viu a senhorita começar a fazer o feitiço e não resistiu,tinha que tentar chamar sua atenção mais uma vez,disse que ela estava fazendo tudo errado.  
Ela virou o rosto,e ele pode ver aquele olhar de confusão enfiltrada em sua face.  
Precisava agir rápido.  
'Diz algo Malfoy,diz logo!'

----x----

- Você faz essa pose de quem sabe tudo mas aposto que sabe é de nada.Fica horas e horas enfiada nos livros até a madrugada na torre da Grifinória!Devora os livros dado ao gigantesco medo que você tem de mostrar para todo mundo o quanto você também é humana(embora seja sangue-ruim) e que pode cometer erros e ter defeitos também.Fez a mesma coisa ontem não foi?Se atrasou e aposto que vai devorar mais livros essa noite só para não saberem que a 'Stra.Granger' também consegue ter o 'azar' de chegar atrasada numa aula e não saber sobre o que a professora está falando.

Ela ouviu tudinho sem dizer nada.Sua mente foi a mil,enquanto abria a boca.Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.Um discurso de intimidação da parte de ele poderia dizer isso sobre ela?Só conseguia pensar,pensar,pensar.Passava mil respostas na sua cabeça,uma mais esquisita que a outra mas de sua boca não saia nada.- Stra.Granger?  
Quando viu,só estava sentada,com o rosto totalmente congelado,apontando a varinha para Malfoy.  
- O que a senhorita está fazendo?  
- Ahn-de estalo olhou para a professora e abaixou a varinha.  
- A senhorita estava apontando sua varinha para Malfoy,aconteceu alguma coisa?

----x----

Ah não,o que ele acabara de fazer?Por que disse tudo aquilo?Estava ficando maluco?  
Olhou para a cara dela,seus olhos já estavam começando a ficar cristalinos.

----x----

Rapidamente,Hermione se levantou pediu desculpas a professora e se retirou da sala.  
Você só podia ouvir:os passos apressados de Hermione no corredor e aquele som de alguém que estava chorando com bastante sentimento. 


	4. Quinta Feira

Ela realmente não queria levantar da cama.Mas o relógio em seu criado-mudo insistia em discussões repetitivas e decidiu encará-lo:Sim,ainda eram 05:00.Hermione só levantava as 07:00.Teria ela que esperar por infinitas e exaustantes 2h!  
Pelo menos o Sr.teto parecia ser simpático.Já o encarava há 6 anos,já estava mais que na hora de terem uma conversa séria.Ohh mas não queria,ela sabia que acabria pensando no tal senhor do dia anterior;não queria pensar nele,ou no que ele disse.Decidiu levantar-se,ficou sentada na cama.Algo,que ela não soube explicar na hora,lhe chamou atenção.Era a janela.Mas que lindo,o céu estava nuvens coloridos,céu azul com um pouco de roxo e leves manchas algo tão simples,poderia ser assim,tão relaxante?Ficou ali,sentada,perdendo tempo com o Sr.Relógio e ignorando o Sr.teto se acalmando com o quadro a sua frente.  
- Hermione.-Hermione!- Hermioniiiii!- HERMIONE!  
- AH!O QUE?Okay,só duas colheres de condicionador e mandrágora que ficara prontinha!  
- Hermione,o que você está falando?  
- AH Gina,é você.Me desculpe,acho que caí no sono.-disse p/ a amiga dos cabelos ruivos enquanto se levantava do travesseiro.Que horas são?  
- Já são 08:30!...que poção mais esquisita é para fazer o que?  
- MAS O QUE??AHH NÃO,PRECISO CORRER!!-e já começou a correr pelo quarto vazio por seus sapatos e meias,o uniforme etc etc - Calma,calma Hermione!O pessoal do 6º ano só vai ter aula depois do almoço,as salas estão interditadas.Parece que Pirraça andou aprontando de novo.E não,você não perdeu o café da manhã porque eu te trouxe umas torradas com geléia e um pouco de suco de abóbora.-disse Gina lhe mostrando um prato encima do criado-mudo muito orgulhosa de si mesma por ter feito tal agrado a amiga.  
- Ah obrigada.-disse se levatando do chão,estava procurando os sapatos debaixo da cama.-Cadê todo mundo?  
- Ah sim,as meninas estão lá fora,está um dia bonito.Eu vim ver você e lhe avisar que não teria aula e que o Ron e o Harry estão jogando quadribol com os outros garotos.Er..Hermione?  
- Sim-disse com uma torrada na boca.  
- Você se importa se eu me retirar agora?Eu estava meio que 'ocupada' e agora já preciso ir pra aula.  
- Sim,sei,ocupada.  
- Hahaha..ahh Mione,como foi sua seção com o Professor Dumbledore segunda-feira?-disse Gina,tentando mudar de assunto.  
Hermione tossiu como se tivesse engasgado depois disse:  
- Foi bacana,sim..foi bastante..-olhou para janela e como o dia estava perfeito lá fora.  
De repente,se levantou,deu o último gole do copo e disse feliz:  
- GRANGE IDÉIA GINA!!Obrigada!-lhe dando um beijo no rosto e se retirando para o banheiro.  
- Ahn?O que?-disse espantanda.Vou indo Mione,preciso ir!-saiu do dormitório confusa.  
Hermione saiu do banheiro com seu short,camiseta larga e um gracioso rabo de cavelo.  
- Ah sim,agora não tem problema nenhum!  
E já começou a sair do dormitório,desceu as escadas,foi até o salão e apreciou o dia lindo que fazia do lado de fora do castelo de Hogwarts.

---x---

Apertou suas próprias mãos e pensou consigo mesma:  
- Não quero ver jogo nenhum de quadribol,acho que não vai ter problema se for 1h,depois volto,tomo um banho.Eu devia tentar certo?Para esquecê-lo?Assim como fiz de manhã?Sim,acho que sim.  
Começou a correr,fazer a tal corrrida.  
Apostou corrida com o lago,depois com árvores.Sentia-se livre de novo.Não havia pensando naquele sonho já fazia alguns dias,ele era importante.Afinal,segunda-feira teria que encontrar com o professor novamente,não poderia chegar lá e dizer "Ihh nem lembrava desse sonho" afinal o importunara o bimestre inteiro procurando descobrir uma solução para o seu sonho.Ela tinha que correr,como se estivesse correndo para algo,para tanto desespero para se livrar das preocupações,do stress.Não encontrou ninguém da escola durante o percurso,não queria,não queria ver ninguém,não queria ter que dar explicações,queria ser ela mesma,queria poder no sonho,queria não olhar pra trás,só pra frente,pra frente...achar o momento perfeito em que pudesse relaxar,talve com algo...ou com alguém.Se sentia solitária as vezes.  
Parou,pôs as mãos nos joelhos ofegante,caiu.Pôs as mãos na terra,sentiu-a pressionando seus joelhos,suas pernas,olhou para o céu e começou a chorar.Lentamente,as lágrimas iam saindo do seu rosto.Mas não eram de tristeza,talves nem de felicidade;eram lágrimas guardadas.Por que ele tinha que dizer e fazer tudo aquilo para ela?  
Se jogou para trás e ficou ali deitada,dessa vez conversando com o sr.céu enquanto seu amigo,Sr.vento tentava limpar as suas lágrimas.  
Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali.Escutou um estalo,ouviu alguém se aproximar.  
Ela não levantou,não queria,não importaria quem fosse.  
De repente...esse alguém fez a mesma coisa que ela e se deitou ao seu lado.  
Ela virou o rosto e viu.

---x---

- Onde ela está?Está todo mundo junto por ai e essa menina some.Preciso vê-la,preciso lhe explicar.Que ódio.-disse nervoso enquanto jogava com força para o chão o seu casaco.  
Não tinha conseguido se perdoar pelo que fez,como pôde dizer tudo aquilo a ela?  
Mas ela,ela é uma,uma sangue-ruim.NÃO!NÃO!Ela é linda.NÃO DRACO,PARE,VOCÊ NÃO PODE.  
- Onde ela está?-disse dessa vez e olhou para os lados.  
A-HA Lá estava ela,sentada a beira do laguinho,sozinha.Que roupas eram aquelas?Está suada?O que ela andou fazendo,treinamento para corridas é?Que trouxa maluca.  
-ele chegou mais perto já preocupado-  
Pôde ver seus cabelos jogados ao chão.Ela estava simplesmente olhando para o céu,ela estava bem?  
Como ele queria ir lá, lhe explicar que não achava aquilo que disse anteriormente só tinha dito aquilo para chamar sua atenção.Nunca o olhava pra ele com olhos tranquilos como olhava para os outros garotos.Custava responder como uma pessoa normal?A achava inteligente,bonita,graciosa...Mas ele não podia e não podia sentir tais coisas e ainda mais com sua insegurança sobre tais sentimentos repentinos e sem saber se os mesmos eram correspondidos de verdade.  
Não podia estar amando alguém como ela,como isso aconteceu?Por que aconteceu só agora?Ele a estava amando?O que era aquilo?  
Ele viu as últimas lágrimas dela escorrendo pelo rosto.  
Sentiu uma enorme dor no peito e teve a sensação de que seu estômago havia se afundado.  
Foi até lá e deitou-se,deitou-se do lado dela.

---x---

Ela virou o rosto,ele também.Se olharam.  
Ainda tinham mais lágrimas.Mas ela não quis dizer nada.Estava totalmente confusa.Primeiro ele a ofende,agora isso?Tantos joguinhos para conquistar sua atenção.Por que ele não poderia ser como os outros garotos e simplesmente conversar normalmente?Ela não pode ter um momento consigo mesma agora?Estava tão cansada daqueles insultos a sua pessoa e o que a mais a confudia,era ela mesma esperar para tais momentos antes dos insultos,como se não importasse se eles acontecessem pois ela poderia estar com ele,o momento de vê-lo tão perto de si,com aqueles olhos em que mergulhará tantas vezes.  
Eles ficaram simplesmente se olhando,sem dizer nada.

---x---

O que ele poderia dizer?  
Pedir desculpas?  
Que coisa de mulherzinha!Ah não,ela ainda está chorando.  
O que eu faço,o que eu faço?

---x---

Ela resolveu dizer algo,não queria ele ali,embora ele estivesse lindo,perfeito,arrumado e NÃO,teria que dizer algo.Levantou um pouco o tórax e disse:  
- Draco,será que você não poderia su.  
Mas ele levantou mais rápido e foi interrompida,Draco tinha posto sua mão sobre os lábios dela.  
- Me desculpa.-foi a única coisa que ele disse.Primeiro virou seu corpo,com os dedos ainda sobre os lábios de Hermione e a olhou nos olhos e foi retirando sua mão lentamente.Deslizando seus dedos pelos lábios dela.Se levantou definitivamente e foi embora.

---x---

Hermione sentiu o seu coração disparar loucamente!Que dedos gelados,mas mácios.Aquele olhar!Ela estava mergulando de novo,se perdendo neles,não conseguia pensar em nada,não conseguia reagir,não conseguia se livrar dele,ela não queria.  
Assim que ele se levantou e foi embora ela pos sua própria mão sobre o peito numa tentativa de lhe acalmar o coração.Levantou seu corpo e viu ele caminhando em direção ao castelo.  
Pôs sua mão agora em seus lábios,na região em que Draco estava a tocar e parou atônita.  
Ela não poderia,não poderia estar...poderia? 


	5. Explicação Básica

Explicação básica:  
Como eu não queria dar muita informação durante a história resolvi fazer esse capítulo extra para tirar possíveis dúvidas:  
- Hermione se encontra no 6º ano de Hogwarts.Mas estamos sem guerra e sem Voldemort,nessa minha história.  
- Talves possam surgir personagens que realmente não existem no livro - Hermione se encontra toda segunda-feira em uma sala particular com o professor Dumbledore porque tem tido problemas durante a noite por causa de um sonho,depois de tantos dias com o mesmo e de acordar gritando "NÃOOOO" algumas meninas ficaram assustadas e informaram prof.Minerva de tal acontecimento pensando que talves o tal sonho era na verdade um pesadelo(sendo que o 'não' era porque Hermione sempre acordava antes de terminar o sonho,estava cansada,sabia que ele significava algo,precisava terminá-lo).Minerva não soube o que fazer e pediu conselhos para Dumbledore,o mesmo resolveu tomar controle da situação e fazer tal seção com Hermione toda segunda-feira às 07:00 porque ele sabia,de algum forma que a resposta em si,já estava com Hermione,embora ela não soubesse.  
- A história é contada através dos olhos e pensamentos de Hermione e do Draco.  
- A história é a parte 'interessante' do dia.Eles tem sim as aulas normalmente,provas,almoço,jantar etc.

Obrigada xD 


	6. Sexta Feira

Ela abriu os olhos e viu ele lá.A encarando.O que ele quer agora?Já basta,não basta?  
- Ahh não me pergunte o que houve!Não estou com vontade de falar agora.-disse virando os olhos para o lado.Virou-os de volta depois de um tempo e disse-Ok,ok,eu penso nele!  
- Penso o tempo inteiro e estou muito brava!Louca,biruta, é assim que eu me encontro!Não aguento mais esses joguinhos!JÁ CHEGA!- Hermione,com quem você está falando?-disse Gina com os olhos arregalados procurando por certo alguém no dormitório das garotas.  
Hermione parou de olhar para o teto e levantou.  
- Ah ninguém,bem..estava a conversar comigo mesma ou,ou..nada Gina.-disse já ajeitando a cama e trocando o pijma pelo uniforme.  
- Er..está bem então.Se você precisar conversar Hermione,eu vou estar sempre aqui viu!-disse com uma mão no ombro da amiga e a olhando como se,a maluca fosse a Hermione.  
- Ahn..claro.Preciso ir agora Gina,me desculpe.  
- Mas onde você vai?Você não tem a primeira aula,você não ia me ajudar com Transfiguração?  
- Me desculpe,preciso ir para a biblioteca,você se importa se ficar para outra hora,preciso MUITO - disse com muita ênfase -ir para a biblioteca.  
- Ok..até m.  
Pronto,ela já tinha saído.

-----------

Era isso o que ela fazia.Sempre que tinha um enorme pensamento lhe perturbando a mente ia para a biblioteca;ela sabia q ia encontrar algum livro,não importa sobre o que fosse,que a tiraria da agonia.Afinal,essas conversas com o Sr.teto não estavam fazendo efeito.A biblioteca estava quase vazia,algumas pessoas do primeiro ano procurando uns livros apressados outros em um canto lendo.Hermione pensou o que fazia aquela gente,aquela hora?Eles não tinham nada para fazer não?Como ir a aulas?Não estava lembrada de ter aulas vagas logo no primeiro ano.Passado alguns segundos,notou a si mesma.O que ELA estava fazendo ali?Por que,como todo mundo ela simplesmente não sentava a um canto qualquer do castelo e ficava lá a fazer cara de triste,quando precisava pensar?Mas nãooo!Hermione Granger não pode ser assim.Não pode.-disse a si mesma,balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-----------

- E então?  
- Como vai a sua namoradinha?-disse Goyle meio a risos.  
- Calem a boca.  
- "Hermione,hum..hummhumm"-disse Crabble a se a abraçar e possivelmente a representar um beijo.  
- Ah fiquem quietos,eu nunca namoraria com aquela garota!-disse rispidamente.  
- aqui é quando ela começa a ouvir,afinal a biblioteca estava quase vazia,quem chegasse um pouco mais perto da estante mas do outro lado dela,onde eles se encontravam,ouviria com muita perfeição.Ela simplesmente não resistiu a tal tentação;o que ele estaria falando? -  
- Por quê?-Goyle fez uma cara de bobo.  
- Ela não é tão feia.  
- Ela tem aqueles cabelos,- ela fez careta - mas você reparou lhe consertaram os dentes - ela sorriu !  
- Sim eu vi!  
Conversaram Crabble e Goyle.  
- Ah falem sério!-começou Draco.Ela não passa de uma raquítica metida da Grifinória-disse totalmente para disfarçar que pensava na garota,andando a frente e virando ao outro corredor.  
Quando..

-----------

Sua mente foi a tona,percebeu ele virar;lhe agarrou o pulso e saiu andando apressadamente da biblioteca e claro,o arrastando junto.Ele não fez nada,nem reagiu,estava confuso,não sabia o que pensar,mas mais ainda:espantado;estava sendo arrastado por ela,onde ela o levaria?  
Entraram no armário de vassouras perto dali.O jogou contra a parede e gritou:  
- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?-a essa altura,Hermione não sentia tanta vergonha em falar com ele.Afinal ele estava brincando com ela,tramava joguinhos,engava os sentimentos dela.O que ele estava fazendo?O que ele pretendia?Ela já não estava entendendo nada!  
- O que,sua maluca!Qual é o SEU problema?Me tira daqui!-disse quase alcançando a maçaneta e ficando um pouco a frente da porta.  
Hermione foi mais rápida,incrivelmente mais rápida.Pôs a mão encima da fechadura primeiro e ficou na frente da porta trancada!Ficando entra a liberdade de Draco e ele mesmo.  
- POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO DESSE JEITO?EU NÃO ENTENDO MAIS NADA!Primeiro,aquele dia no corredor em que você me segurou!O que foi aquilo-disse com os olhos arregalados-,estava,de repente,tão educado??Depois foi ficando mais estranho!Depois me humilha!Faz joguinhos,JOGUINHOS!!Se joga abaixo de mim,me segura pela pela...E AINDA DISSE TUDO NAQUELA AULA!!-começando a sair aqui,uma voz esganiçada indicando choro-Eu estava muito bem!Eu estava indo falar com o Dumbledore,estava a conversar com a Gina,a ajudar Harry nas aulas,ajudar Ron nas lições!Estava tudo perfeito!Eu conseguia dormir!Eu não ficava falando sozinha no dormitório!Procurando livros a toa!Daí veio você!VOCÊ-e começou a falar chorando-.VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO!Brincando comigo desse jeito!Seu..-levantando já uma mão;insinuando uma bofetada.  
Hermione estava descontrolada.Estava tudo tão estabilizado.Ela não sabia que ficaria assim e odiava estar desse jeito tão vulnerável a sentimentos tão bem reprimidos anteriormente!Agora ele fazia tudo aquilo vir a tona.Precisava fazer alguma coisa,precisava brigar com ele.

-----------

Draco segurou aquela mão.Não conseguia raciocinar direito mas o pouco que conseguiu disse,bem próximo a Hermione:  
- EU TAMBÉM NÃO SEI PORQUE FIZ TUDO AQUILO GRANGER!!Eu passei todos esses dias pensando SÓ EM VOCÊ!POR QUÊ?POR QUÊ?NÃO SEI PORQUE TE DISSE TUDO AQUILO,NÃO ERA A MINHA INTENÇÃO!Mas eu não conseguia!!NÃO ENTENDO ESSE MEU PROBLEMA!Eu só queria falar com você,conversar com você,estar ao seu lado!Não sei como tudo isso começou,nem por quê!Mas você me enfeitiçou,Granger!ENTÃO EU TAMBÉM ESTOU BRAVO,OK?  
Disse com o rosto bem próximo ao de Hermione,se olhavam nitidamente agora.Ambos ofegantes,dada a gritaria.Em um instante,Draco soltou o pulso de Hermione,pôs a mesma mão em seu rosto,a outra mão em sua cintura e a trouxe para si,fazendo acontecer um apaixonado beijo.  
Ela resistiu no começo,tentando empurrar com as mãos,mas conforme ia sendo beijada,Hermione não queria empurrar mais,as mesmas mãos agora,já estavam ao redor do pescoço de Draco,apertando-o para mais próximo de si.Enquanto o mesmo,fazia suas mãos dançarem nas costas de Hermione,lhe causando arrepios,Hermione o beijava calorosamente de volta.Foi intenso,como se quisessem e não quisessem aquilo,mas não conseguiam se controlar agora,precisavam sentir um ao outro,assim tão próximos de verdade.

-----------

Depois de alguns minutos,Hermione de repende parou e lhe deu um grande empurrão e disse:  
- NÃO!!ISSO NÃO VAI ACONTECER!EU NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ!NÃO QUERO,NÃO QUERO QUE ISSO ACONTEÇA!!-disse a chorar novamente.  
Draco a soltou,surpreendido.  
Abriu a porta e saiu correndo em direção as escadas que levavam a torre da Grifinória.  
Ele só teve tempo de se encostar na porta do armário e pensar em nada.  
Ou só pensar naquele beijo...e como ele precisava urgentemente,vê-la de novo. 


	7. Sábado

Era sábado.Não fazia muita diferença ser sábado ou não para quem estuda em um internato,então não dava para ir aos lugares comuns que todo trouxa costuma ir no sábado;dava só para ver os mesmos rostos,as mesmas paredes,as mesmas paisagens,os mesmos barulhos.Aquela rotina irritante.  
Se você resolver fugir,não tem para onde ir.  
Se você resolver se isolar,não tem como alguém NÃO te achar.  
Mas se você resolver acordar cedo antes de todo mundo,talves dê para pensar um pouco.  
Lá estava ela,na poltrona mais confortável do dormitório,aquela no canto,com uma janela a frente.Era perfeita para tudo:conversa particulares,pensamentos entalados que precisavam ser analizados,até para quem só quisesse dormir,também servia.Ela resolveu esperar pelo nascer do sol.Ia demorar sim,mas não se importou,alias,até queria que demorasse.Estava sentada,abraçando as pernas e olhando o horizonte.Olhando,na verdade,como se ele nem estivesse ali.Não conseguia 'não' pensar "nele.  
"O que ele está fazendo agora?Será que está dormindo?  
O que ele fez?Por que ele fez"  
Ele a tinha beijado e ela,o beijado de volta.Estava ficando mentalmente danificada?Ou era coração indeciso mesmo?E que beijo!No armário de vassouras!No armário de vassouras,meu deus,o que ela estava pensando?Ela pediu por aquele beijo!Nunca tinha sido tão amada por alguns segundos tão intensamente.Não conseguia esquecer como ele a segurou.-nessa hora,chegou a corar um pouco.  
Mas e agora?  
- O que eu faço?Falo com ele?Procuro por ele?Deixo ele me procurar?Devo me esconder?  
Aparece Bichento ao pé da poltrona,ronronando.  
- Eu queria tanto estar com ele agora.-disse a olhar bichento,mas estava mais a dizer para si.  
...o pegou no colo.  
- nascer do sol-  
É como se o mundo parasse de girar,só por alguns instantes.Sentiu como se o seu coração de repente aflorescesse e logo em seguida uma dor imensa no peito.  
Bichento ficou sufocado nessa hora,dado o abraço forte de Hermione.  
Sim,ela não sabia o que fazer ou o que esperar.

---x---

- Hey,moleque..o que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Ah desculpe Filch,já vou para o meu quarto.  
Filch parou assustado e confuso,afinal nunca tinha visto um aluno lhe responder tão educadamente,logo de manhã e não estar aprontando alguma.Só pôde responder:  
- Certo!...Isso mesmo!  
-suspiro-  
Draco pensou: Hermione .  
- Imagina,Draco Malfoy vendo nascer do sol!Num sábado,nas escadas da frente do castelo!Cada uma que eu tenho que ver e aguentar,adolescentes malucos!!

---x---

- Hermione,o que você está fazendo ai?  
- Ah,não conseguia dormir.  
- Pesadelo?!-perguntou Harry.  
- Sim,algo do tipo.-disse pensativa. 


	8. Domingo

Ele precisava vê-la!Onde estava essa garota?Não é possível ela ter sumido!O castelo era grande sim,como ele a perdeu de vista desse jeito?!Ele só precisava achar Potter ou Weasley,que ela estaria junto;e para procurar tais pessoas era só dar um instalo com a mão que aparecia alguma garota da Sonserina ao pé de Draco,pronto para informá-lo(entre outras coisas,que ele não havia interesse.  
- Potter está jogando quadribol.  
Hermionenada - Ah o Potter!Eu vi ele jogando xadrez com o Ron no salão principal.  
Hermionenada - Ele foi para o Corujal.  
Hermionenada - Ah,eu acho que vi ele com a Hermione!Ah não,era o Ron.Não sei,onde o Harry tá não.  
- E onde eles estavam,diz rápido!  
- Ah estava indo para a casa do Hagrid.  
Draco correu desesperado até lá.Mesmo que fosse para esperar o Weasley sumir de vista e que isso demorasse horas a fio,ele esperaria.Não aguentava não vê-la,não conversar com ela,não se aproximar dela.  
Ele esperou distante,escondido entre moitas.Via perfetamente a porta da cabana de hagrid.  
10:00 - nada 11:00 - nada 12:00 - nada 13:00 - nada Ele começou a suspeitar,quem ficaria tanto tempo na casa do Hagrid?O que tinha de tão interessante ali?Daí pra frente começou a menospreza-lo;não que o Hagrid fosse mesmo tudo o que ele disse,estava apenas enciumado.Pois sua recente amada,estava lá,conversando e se divertindo,enquanto ele ali:no frio,querendo desesperamente falar com ela.Ele pensou sobre isso.Sobre como ele havia mudado e como ele se encontrava.Não conseguia acreditar:estava apaixonado por Hermione Granger.O que ele ia falar,caso a visse?Não sabia.O que ele faria,caso a visse?Não sabia.O que aconteceria,se eles ficassem juntos?Não sabia.  
De repente,caiu a ficha!Mas é claro que ela não estava ali,muito menos o Weasley!Quem tinha lhe dado o recado que ambos estariam ali foi justamente Gina Weasley!Mas que tonto!Sabia que a garota o odiava e foi burro o bastante para perguntar para ela!Percebeu que ele estava,na verdade,interessado em Hermione e o fez ficar passando frio boa parte da manhã fora do castelo.Embora ele a odiasse também,passou,por incrível que pareça,atingir um nível superior ao ódio em relação a garota.  
Entrou no castelo,a esfregar os braços,já tinha começado a nevar quando ouviu:  
- Ei Gina,cadê a Hermione?Ela ficou no dormitório?-perguntou Ron.  
- Não,ela me disse que estava querendo adiantar algumas lições de poções e resolveu ir buscar algumas mudas de alecrim.  
- Só podia ser a Mione mesmo.  
Ele ouviu os dois conversarem,na frente do salão principal(era hora do almoço).Assim que ouviu 'alecrim',virou as costas e encarou a neve lá fora.Sabia onde ficava.Ele passara a semana fazendo trabalhos de poções,sabia onde encontrar muda de qualquer coisa.Era na saída da ponte que levava ao Corujal.  
Correu,correu,correu e viu.  
Ela vindo pela tal ponte com algumas mudas na mão,estava as ajeitando em uma sacola.Ela com o nariz vermlho,dado o frio.Ficou apreciando essa imagem uns instantes parado na entrada da ponte.Respirou fundo e caminhou até ela.  
Se aproximando,se aproximando...de repente Hermione da um salto pra trás.Foi realmente,pega de surpresa.Estavam a 1m de distância um do outro nessa altura(no meio da ponte).Ele nem pôde dizer nada que ela já começara a falar:  
- Draco!Eu não posso continuar com isso,não posso.Eu,ontem,er..sábado..estive pensando muito no que tem acontecido essa semana e cheguei nessa conclusão.Porque eu e você não combinamos.O que aconteceu no armário de vassouras(disse com uma voz fraca),não aconteceu(disse firmimente.  
- Hermione.  
- Não!Além do mais,eu,eu baguncei toda a minha semana por sua causa(com o indicador quase metido na cara dele)!Eu não pude estudar,eu esqueci do meu sonho!Ele vinha me infernizando a meses,daí eu esbarrei em você e me esqueci.Esqueci!Como eu me esqueci,Draco?(disse com uma mão a cabeça e a outra na cintura).Eu mal conversei com meus amigos,eu me isolei.Eu não sabia o que fazer ou se eu devia fazer alguma coisa.Você bagunçou mais ainda minha cabeça.Imagina,me fazendo pensar dias e noites...eu,eu não posso.Eu esqueci!!.-disse descontrolada.  
- Hermione..-se aproximando mais um pouco.  
- Eu estava conseguindo Draco(dando um passo para trás e começando a chorar,precisava por pra fora).Eu estava conseguindo,está certo que eu me livrei do sonho,mas eu queria conclui-lo.Dumbledore estava me ajudando,o trabalho dele foi em vão?Veio você e tomou minha mente.Eu não consegui descobrir.  
- Por favor,Hermione.  
- Não,foi culpa sua,totalmente sua(chorando mais).Você me fez pensar tanto em você,gostar tanto de você,me apaixonar por você que eu esqueci!!Me responde agora!Eu estava correndo atrás do que afinal?  
- DE MIM.-disse tomando Hermione pela cintura com uma mão e a outra no seu rosto.A beijou.A beijou como se aquele,fosse o primeiro beijo deles.A abraçou tão forte,a juntou ao corpo com medo de ela escapasse da outra vez,ele não podia perder essa chance,como havia perdido no armário.Precisava dela.A segurou tão firme,que parecia que seus corpos estavam colados um no outro.Parecia desesperadamente mais apaixonado do que ela,enquanto a beijava.  
Hermione não resistiu,o beijou de novo.Desistiu.  
Pararam um instante,com o nariz de cada um se encostando e disse:  
- Eu queria tanto ver você,queria tanto-disse meio a suspiros,quase sem ar,finalmente.  
Draco a beijou de novo,agora com menos urgência.  
Ambos resolveram se entregar aquela sentimento,não tinham mais motivos para não estarem juntos.  
Ali ficaram durante todo o almoço,entre beijos,abraços fortes e mãos dançantes.

FIM

Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever - O sonho representava a busca por um amor.  
- Eles começaram a namorar escondido no começo,até serem descobertos por Ron um dia.  
- No começo,as pessoas não aceitaram muito.Mas Hermione e Draco não se importaram,porque bastava eles se aceitarem e se amarem,que tudo estaria bem.  
- Sim,ambos não sabem por quê todo esse amor começou,só sabem que demorou 1 semana para se apaixonarem e nenhum segundo para se separarem.  
- Draco se vingou de Gina.  
s2 


End file.
